


(dis)illusion

by TheAntiAntiRichthofenClub



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Featuring: a spaceship, This fandom is so dead and it makes me sad, but that's rather hypocritical seeing as i never post fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiAntiRichthofenClub/pseuds/TheAntiAntiRichthofenClub
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	(dis)illusion

Slaine Troyard woke up on his cot in the Landing Castle. Princess Asseylum's visit to Earth had been, as everyone anticipated, a rather cut-and-dry process, and they were now heading back to Mars. What more had he expected? 

It was an oddly intricate dream, all the same.


End file.
